Silver Wolf
(through the Black Beret Kit) • (through the Skull Thunder Army) • (through the Black Friday Megapack 2016) • (separately during Trial 4 of Winter Camp 2016 and during Trial 1 of the Carnival 2017 (Event)) • Week 2 rental rotation of Mexico vs. Zombies |Damage? = 2 |Range? = 3 |Accuracy? = 4 |Agility? = 4 |Clip Size? = 7 |Firing Type? = Single Shot |Type of Gun? = Handgun}} BlackBeretBundle.jpeg|The weapon as Seen In The Bundle Preview SilverWolfstatsShown.jpg|The Silver Wolf Equipped. SilverWolfequipped.jpg|The Silver Wolf Equipped View. Real life counterpart, Desert Eagle 50AE.jpg|The Gun's Counterpart In Real Life, which is based on the Desert Eagle. Screen Shot 2017-01-27 at 6.03.32 pm.png|The weapon's reload animations (1). Screen Shot 2017-01-27 at 6.04.11 pm.png|The weapon's reload animations (2). Image (1).png|Silver Wolf's front view. The Silver Wolf is a handgun that can only be obtained by purchasing either separately or through the said bundle(s). Despite its stats that shows only 2 bars of damage, it can be considered a "misconception" as it is actually quite powerful and can kill players in two shots! Strategy Don't let the stats as displayed fool you! It can kill anyone at its effective Range within only two shots, and with its own high accuracy, only once if it's a headshot! However, it does have a Damage drop off depending on its Range: at its longest reach, 6-7 shots are required to kill a single player. The only flaw of this weapon is the reloading time, therefore, you might want to watch out and take cover while doing so. You can either go Run And Gun or Camping with this weapon. It has great Damage, and good Range too; additionally, the Agility of this weapon is very good, making it one of the most portable weapon of mass destruction. Equipping the B.B. Headgear will increase the Range of it, while the Outlaw Jacket (15%) and B.B. Jacket (25%) can increase the fire rate respectively if you'd like to increase the deadliness of the weapon! Furthermore, the Outlaw Hat increases the Damage done by 15%, adding to its destructive habit in any match. Overall, this weapon excels in many aspects. Thus, the versatility of it is very promising. A great weapon to dominate any match. Weapon Analysis Advantages * Great Damage per shot. * Long Range. * Good ammo capacity per clip (7). * Excellent Agility. * Good firing rate (improved with the B.B body). * Buffed by certain equipments. Disadvantages * Decently long reloading time. * Damage decreases at long range * Due to small crosshairs, killing at close range can prove difficult. * Nerfed by the Blackbird Headset and/or the Blackbird Greaves. Trivia * The appearance of the gun is based on the the real-life IMI Desert Eagle and the Beretta 92. * This gun, the DMR-003, along with the Scoped Assault Rifle, the Automatic Shotgun and the Triple Barrel Gatling have a Punisher look-a-like logo on them, mainly due to all them belongs to the Skull Thunder Army bundle. ** Moreover, this weapon, along with the DMR-003, and the Triple Barrel Gatling are the only ones with the its own logo (from the bundle) shown on the original skins. See also * Referee Equipment * Black Beret Kit * Outlaw Pack Category:Weapons Category:Paid Weapons Category:Handguns Category:Skinned Weapons Category:2 Damage Weapons Category:3 Range Weapons Category:4 Accuracy Weapons Category:4 Agility Weapons Category:Event Weapons